The present invention concerns an improvement in a data conversion system. Many types of circuits are known for converting a digital signal into an analog signal of similar or equivalent value.
However, there is an urgent need in this technology to provide a digital-to-analog conversion system which interfaces in an efficient, yet function-rich and flexible manner with the system bus of a digital data processing system. The commercially available VME bus is one widely known example of such a system bus.